


I’ve already been ignited

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyo and Jihoon have a photoshoot, which ends up turning decidedly sexy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve already been ignited

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jaehyo wants to play with his camera, only P.O is there. Jaehyo suggests a makeover/photo shoot to test his camera, things end up getting kinda sexy *i dunno. i liked all the pics of Jaehyo with his camera in russia and P.O is fucking pretty as hell*

“What the hell are you doing?”

Jaehyo jumps and whirls around, camera in hand, startled out of his skin. It’s just Jihoon, sleepy-eyed and soft around the edges, yawning and running a hand through his hair.

“Taking photos. You know how much I love this thing.” He replies, running a hand over the camera, his baby.

Jihoon eyes the setup he has in the kitchen. “You were taking photos of ramen?”

He blinks and sees the kitchen through regular eyes, rather than photographer’s eyes. Okay, it does look kind of ridiculous. He has one of Minhyuk’s white bed sheets spread over the counter, where the bowl of ramen sits, steam rising off it delicately, lit by Taeil’s desk lamp.

But he’s defensive. It’s not like he has much to take photos of – they barely get a chance to breathe, let alone time enough for Jaehyo to wander around the city and take photos. So he is left with what is left to him in the dorm. “Food photography is a perfectly valid industry.”

Jihoon laughs and lopes over to the bench. “I’m sure it is. But unless you’re planning to leave Block B and become a photographer, I don’t know why you have to take photos of packet ramen.” In one smooth move, he grabs the ramen bowl, the spoon set precisely next to it, and shoves a mouthful in his face.

Jaehyo yelps, drops the camera, feels the thud as the neck strap catches it. “What the hell – what am I meant to photograph now?!”

The tall man shrugs, slurping away. “I don’t know. Me?”

He snorts, but stops as the realisation dawns on him. He could photograph Jihoon. The maknae has a beautiful face, perfectly suited to photography. He realises he is studying the other man closely, noting the way his eyelashes fan against his cheek as he blinks, notices the way his lips close around the spoon –

“Seriously, you’d let me?” He shakes himself and asks.

Jihoon grins. “It’s not like I get the opportunity for a free photo-shoot every day. Just make me look pretty.” He says, in-between mouthfuls of ramen.

 _Easy_.

//

Ten minutes later and Jaehyo is ready. He has covered the couch in the lounge room with the bedsheet, and while it looks ridiculous, he figures that with Jihoon drawing the eye, the viewer won’t even notice the wrinkles.

He turns and sees the maknae hovering in the doorway, wearing a t-shirt, jeans and bare feet. He shrugs. He can work with that.

“Okay. You’ve done shoots before; we all have, so you know how to pose. Just do what feels natural.” He instructs.

Jihoon nods, lopes over to the couch and settles himself on it, arranging his long limbs just so and giving the camera a sultry gaze.

 _Snap_.

“That’s good, really good. Bite your lip.”

Jihoon does so, raises an eyebrow slightly, and Jaehyo’s breath hitches in his chest. Okay, he hadn’t really thought this through. How could he stand to look at Jihoon in his finest form for long without feeling the need to run to the bedroom and bring himself off?

He shakes his head free of these thoughts, _snap_ , takes a photo.

//

Ten or so photos later and it’s clear Jihoon is getting restless. Jaehyo will readily admit that he is a perfectionist, and makes the maknae sit still and hold poses while he works out the right angle or the right combinations of lighting to make him look perfect.

“Hyung, I’m bored.” Jihoon whines, jiggling his leg up and down.

Jaehyo shrugs. “Well, what do you want me to do about it?”

“I don’t know. But this is boring. Can I take off my shirt?” Jihoon blurts.

Jaehyo splutters. “W-what?”

“I don’t know. All the other idols do it. Why not me?” The maknae says, nibbling his lip.

“You never show skin. Not ever.” Jaehyo says incredulously. He’s not lying, either – he has seen Jihoon without a shirt maybe 5 times in the whole time they have been living together. The younger man _hates_ showing off his skin.

“Yeah, well, now I want to. Can I?”

“I… I guess. I don’t see why not.”

In one movement, Jihoon stands off, reaches over his head and rips off his t-shirt, and Jaehyo’s eyes widen as he catches sight of the maknae’s chest, his soft pink nipples, the trail of hair leading down…

“Hul.” He breathes.

“What? Is something wrong?” Jihoon’s eyes are worried, and he reaches to cover himself with an arm.

“No, nothing. Nothing at all.”

 _Snap_.

//

Okay, Jaehyo is regretting this.

He wants to adjust himself, can’t stand the feeling of his hardness against his jeans, but he is too preoccupied with the great expanse of skin in front of him, longs to touch it but settles to photograph it instead.

Still, he should have thought this through.

Jihoon shifts on the lounge, spreading his legs, giving the camera a come-hither gaze, and Jaehyo’s cock throbs painfully. _Fuck_.

 _Snap_.

//

“Okay, Jihoonie, I think I’ve got enough here. I’ll edit them on my computer and show you the finished ones.” Jaehyo says, snapping shut the flash on the camera.

He’s busy with the lights, so doesn’t see Jihoon staring, doesn’t see the maknae’s mouth gape open, so when the other man speaks, it startles him.

“Hyung… You’re _hard_.” Jihoon rumbles.

It takes a few seconds for Jaehyo to realise what Jihoon is talking about, but once he has caught on, the heat pools in his face and he freezes. “I- Jihoon-”

Jihoon’s eyes are wide, his mouth twisted into a smirk as he steps closer, slowly, as if Jaehyo is an animal he doesn’t want to startle. “You think I didn’t notice? You’re practically bursting out of your jeans.”

Jaehyo is still frozen, the light cord in his hands, as Jihoon licks his lips. “I thought asking for a photoshoot, taking my shirt off, would be enough of a hint.”

“A – a hint for what?” Jaehyo isn’t being deliberately dumb. He honestly doesn’t know what is happening, why Jihoon has that look on his face, why he is staring at the bulge in Jaehyo’s pants with hunger on his face.

“Oh, for crying out loud…” Jihoon barks, closes the space between them, circles his arms around Jaehyo’s waist. “For this.”

Jihoon kisses him, rough and insistent, tongue moving against his lips until Jaehyo lets him in, kissing him back fiercely, feeling the heat of Jihoon’s back against his hands and he bites down on Jihoon’s lip –

Jihoon growls, breaks the kiss, leans down and kisses Jaehyo’s neck, one hand on Jaehyo’s cock, rubbing him off through his jeans, and Jaehyo is lost in the heat of the younger man, his nails scraping Jihoon’s back uselessly as he gasps and grinds himself against the other man’s hand.

This is much better than photographing ramen.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man I had fun with this one. 
> 
> (kinda worried about Jaehyo's voice tho - I got anon hate a while back saying I write Jaehyo horribly, so i'm always hesitant to write him in case I stuff him up. Anyway.)
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
